


To The MOON!

by TerminusVerso



Series: Collection of Oddities [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Error is best book horse, My Little Pony References, Nightmare is best princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Nightmare hates it when cartoons give his followers (bad) ideas.
Series: Collection of Oddities [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936051
Kudos: 24





	To The MOON!

In the ruins of Snowdin stood a menacing group of skeletons: Nightmare and his gang. While troubling, that was not what concerned the dark guardian's brother. Dream's eyelights were drawn to something far more worrisome. An odd, sharp spike protruded from the middle of the goopy skeleton's forehead. Like a unicorn horn, but more menacing. Two large masses sat on his back; the faint outline of feathers could be seen through the viscous substance coating them. Those features- They were not normal. At least, not for Nightmare. 

The Guardian of Positivity had to physically stop himself from rushing over to check on his brother. Given the sour expression on Nightmare's face, the kind gesture would be less than appreciated and may gain him a few new stab wounds. However, being who he was, Dream could not bear to keep his worry to himself. His voice escape without permission, "Oh, stars! Nightmare, are you okay?!"

The skeleton in question grimaced and shot his giggly followers a nasty look. It was ineffective and only made them laugh harder. 

"I'm fine." Nightmare's cyan eyelight moved to glare at a silently chuckling Dust. Then he hissed, " _Someone_ decided they wanted to turn me into Nightmare Moon."

Dream furrowed his brow and questioned, "Nightmare-who?"

Blue, who had accompanied him to the AU, gasped excitedly. The little skeleton practically had stars in his eye sockets as he said, "Oh my gosh- You so are! Quick, Celestia, we need to find the Elements of Harmony!" 

"Celestia? Elements of Harmony?" The yellow-clad guardian hadn't a clue what any of that meant. However, given the increase of laughter and the deepening scowl on his brother's face, it related to this other Nightmare person. Blue suddenly grabbed Dream's hand and began to literally drag him elsewhere. "Woah, Blue, where are we going?!"

"We need to find Twilight Sparkle!"

**Much, Much Later**

Error stood between the two groups, begrudgingly wearing a golden crown with a purple/pink star on it. "Th-this is-is _stupid_."

"Twilight, that doesn't sound very friendly!" Blue chided.

"We-well, it isn-n't meant t-to!"

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, this world's Elements of Harmony are as follows: 
> 
> Honesty - Red  
> Kindness - Asy (Asylumtale Sans)  
> Laughter - Paper Crane  
> Generosity - Color  
> Loyalty - Killer  
> Magic - Error


End file.
